Nothing is as it seems
by bluerock500
Summary: What would have happened if Anakin had not gone to see the palpatine and had not become a Sith. He and Padme would have been fine, right? Wrong. Darth Maul, now half droid is back and looking for the most powerful Jedi in the known worlds CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**AN (important):What would have happened if Anakin had not gone to see the palpatine and had not become a Sith. He and Padme would have been fine, right? Wrong. We discover that Darth Maul, now half droid is back and looking for the most powerful Jedi in the know worlds, Anakin and to extension, Anakins children. So Obi Wan Kenobi gives both Anakin and Padme a potion that will make them look young until they die at a normal age. So Anakin is sent to live in Bespin and Padme lives on Naboo, Luke on Tatooine and Leia on Alderan . Only 3 Jedi survived. Yoda, Anakin, Obi Wan Kenobi all the others were killed by the Clones. Right know they have just got to the point were they enter the bar, where they meet Han Solo. Oh and of course, the story line is almost the same but I have edited things out, because in all truth, it is hard to write that much**

Ben and Luke descended the stairs into the bar. All of a sudden, Ben stopped, putting out a hand to stop Luke as well.

"What is it" said Luke looking up at the old man

"A presence, I fee as if an old friend is here. But not anymore"

They continued through the bar, avoiding the swirling drunks and men with frowns on their heavy faces. Ben ordered drinks and set of to talk to a man in the corner, who was accompanied by a large furry man. Luke looked over around his shoulder. Although he could not see anyone watching him, he still had the odd sensation of eyes boring into his back.

"Hey," a man pocked him in the back "my friend here doesn't like you."

Confused, he apologized and turned back to his drink but again felt he finger prodding into his back. He turned, and found the pig mans snout stuffed right into face,

"I don't like you either" he said, and from out of nowhere he sent a right hook (AN: that's a punch) flying strait into his jaw, there result of which was a sickening crunch. In an instant Ben was upon them an attacking them.

"Come now young Skywalker, we must hasten, we have a pilot and ship. We leave in 10 days" Ben hurried Luke along.

They skirted through the shady corridors.

"Ben, please, tell me more of my father, what happened to him."

"I don't know. After your mother fled, he disappeared. I have never heard from either of them. With the empire chasing after them, it would be a wonder if they were still alive"

"So they are dead" Luke sighed

"I have no way of telling, not any more"

They walked along the hanger. The man that Ben had been talking to earlier was under the ship tinkering with the mechanics, while the furred man was on the top sealing the top up with screws.

"It's just a hunk of junk!" exclaimed Luke

The man looked up "she may not look like much but she's a lot more than you!" Ben was looking around wearily and R-2 was beeping like crazy

"I do not like this, that man" he pointed over to where a figure wearing a black hooded cape stood leaning against the wall "he has been following since the bar"

Suddenly clone storm troopers ran through the hanger

"Stop, those Droids are property of the empire, release them"

"You don't need these droids" said Ben, waving his hand

"You cannot fool us now" the 20 or so troopers drew their blasters

"Chewie! Into the ship"

"Luke leave

"Come on kid"

Luke ran half way up the gang way but could not turn his eyes from the fight. Suddenly the dark cloaked figure set into a run.

"Obi Wan, on your right."

Ben twisted around, and paused, his hands falling limp to his sides. The man did a death defying flip into the air, landing with his back to Ben and Luke. He twisted his cape around him and cast it of to the side. He was very tall, lean and muscular. He was dressed in black with a thick leather waistcoat and belt. From the belt he drew, to Luke's shock, a brilliant turquoise light saber.

"A Jedi" he breathed. He still could not see the mans face, his long golden hair hid it, though he was now swiveling round and attacking multiple adversaries. And yet Ben was no were. And the suddenly in his left ear he heard

"That is not any Jedi" Luke turned to see Ben standing next to him, evident shock all over his face. Luke was about to speak, when Ben yelled

"Anakin you fool, what are you doing"

_Anakin! That's my father. That's impossible, he barely looks older than me, and no man of 50 could move that fast!_

"I'm sorry master, forgive me for saying so but you looked in need of the help"

"Come away Anakin it is hopeless, there are to many of them"

The young man, who Luke realized must be Anakin, came running up the gangway. So did Ben, and Luke quickly followed suit. Once inside, Luke sat on one of the chairs, were R-2, Threepio and the wookie, called Chewie.

Ben looked into the face of the man standing before him. It had been 20 years since he had last seen him, in a hospital clutching Padmes hand, and he still looked exactly the same.

"Master Obi Wan Kenobi, you look old!"

"Thank you Anakin, blunt as always"

Anakin paused "is she with you"

_She? Is that my mother!_

"No, Anakin, she is not" Anakin turned, kicked the table, hard, and sat down his head in his hands

"You still have much anger in you Anakin, you need to control it, you have come too close to the dark side before this" Ben regarded Anakin. Anakins face was creased with worry. "is this what you have been doing all these years, tracking her"

"_Trying_ to track her. Unfortunately time and distance, tough it does make the heart grow fonder, decays any connection." he stood, observing the group and then said to himself "no matter how strong"

"Is that Threepio! And R-2!," R-2 beeped excitedly "a Wookie, and who's this?"

Luke looked up at the man who was his father. Ben motioned him forward. He rested a fatherly hand on Luke's shoulder. Anakins face creased with confusion.

"You! You're the print"

"The print?" said Ben and Luke in unison

"A human leaves a residue or print, I've tried tracking Padmes but it's like she is 2 different people. You have a very similar print! Do I know you?"

"Anakin" smiled Ben "allow me to introduce Luke, Luke Skywalker, your son


	2. Luke

**AN: One or two of you guys made questions as to what happened in the clone wars which I will put up here in this chapter. There was also the question of the reason for the youth thing. I have a reason a good reason!**

"Luke." Silence fell over the cabin. No one knew what to say. Slowly and unsurely Luke stretched out his hand. After a few moments Anakin grasped his hand and shook it firmly. A smile slipped across his face, and then just as quickly it vanished. Anakin turned to face Ben

"It seems we have much to discuss old friend" Ben nodded and the two walked over to find a place to sit. Luke Slid in next to Chewie. Something about Anakin bugged him. His 'Father' was not like his uncle had explained him. He didn't strike him as this heroic Jedi, just a love sick outlaw. And another thing, wasn't he supposed to be dead, killed heroically fighting Lord Vader in the clone wars.

"In her Anakin, I doubt anyone can her us"

"I need some answers Ben. Who is this Lord Vader, Why does no one know you exist"

"After Padme went into early labour, convincing you to stay away from the Palpatines arrest, Windu was murdered by Palpatine. His droids had discovered something in the Theed Hanger bay, a body. You recall Darth Maul. Well they melded him with droid parts. He renamed himself Darth Vader. I knew nothing of this, I thought it was you"

"Me! "

"Cloning Programs Anakin, after I discovered you at the hospital, I looked into it and Found Palpatine had placed a special request for a clone, in the likeness of you. He had lifted your DNA, probably in one of your numerous meetings."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"At this point you were one of the most wanted men in the Galaxy. My main focus was getting you out of there with enough power to keep fighting"

"The Potion?"

"Yes, has it worked?"

"Well I'm not old and crusty like you. I'm still in the peak Physical and mental condition I was when I was younger"

"What have you been doing?

"Searching for Padme, Luke and Leia. Is that really him! Do you know where Padme is"

"No i Placed her in a safe place near her old home, but once I returned to check on her all that was left was a note telling me she was all right and had moved some were else, some were untouched by the new order of things. It was written in her own hand, and sealed with a wax impression of her necklace."

"So she is fine?"

"Yes, but I am worrying. Even the fact that you and Luke have reunited, could be a problem."

"And Leia?"

"I have kept in contact with her"

"And this Han person, can he be trusted?"

"I should think so. I have a question though"

"What?"

"How did you find us?"

"I studied superior mediation for a while and found that each human has a foot print, like a scent trail only it is more of Aura. I was able to detect Padme's Print on certain objects. It is beautiful really. Purple and grass scented. I followed it here, but it had changed. I thought it was a change of mood, it became darker and the smelled bitter. I never took it as a different person. But it makes sense."

"Yes, Luke is kind like his mother, Gentle. His sister strikes me as more her father's daughter"

"How so?"

"She is strong and impulsive, and she handles a gun well, though Luke is defiantly no fool in a Speeder"

Anakin wore a troubled face and sighed "I don't even know what to say to him. I don't know him. I feel no connection to him. "

"If anything you appear to shut him out"

"What do you mean?"

"Not to be overly emotional but I expected you to be a lot more joyous over seeing your son"

"I Don't even know him!"

Ben sighed. "then why are you talking to me when you could be talking to him"

AN: I'M SORRY IT IS SHORT


	3. VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE

To see how many people are still interested in my story, I would like everyone who continues to read it to submit a review. You don't even have to say anything. Just put a little star or write the title of the story. If I get less than ten in the next 2 weeks, the story will be discontinued. Please only submit one.

If people are interested why, I am planning on starting a HUGE harry potter project, on the life of the marauders. To undergo such a huge project, it would help to chancel unnecessary projects.

-Katie


End file.
